


Reasons

by Natasja



Series: Tales Untold and Legends Unsung [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, ancient laws, because reasons, for once not Zeus's fault, why the gods don't visit their children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gods have reasons for not getting close to their kids, and for once it wasn't even Zeus's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

For a rare change, it actually wasn't Zeus's fault.

He may have been the one to proclaim the law, and agreed that it was a good idea in theory, but he hadn't been the one who nearly destroyed the world because of his refusal to let go of a child!

And that had been an immortal child! If they became so attached to a demigod child, who by definition would only live a few decades, if they were fortunate... Well, to quote Apollo, "Devestating grief/ loss of a beloved child/ that would be really bad."

Sometimes Zeus wondered if his whimsical son only rhymed so badly because he got bored of inspiring such good verse in those who prayed to him.

Apollo could be harsh when his children crossed the line, and tended to be unlucky in love, but was all the more protective and affectionate to his offspring because of it. Ares and Hephaestus were not good at showing affection, but they paid attention to their children's accomplishments, and while they didn't fight their children's battles for them, all three came down hard on anyone who treated them badly.

Athena often let logic overrule emotion, but she did care, and Artemis could call her hunters 'handmaiden' all she wanted, but she wasn't fooling anyone. They became her children, as much as if they were of her own flesh. Persephone's marriage and Demeter's reaction spoke for itself, and the less said about the Big Three, the better.

Even Eirene, who despised vengeance on principle, was not above making exceptions when it came to her children. Zeus hadn't even known that you could smite someone with a sense of peace... until a would-be rapist had found himself infused with so much serenity that he couldn't even get aroused for the rest of his life.

No.

It might be harsh, and painful, and the Demigods might resent it, but better that they be angry than that they all be destroyed, along with the world, because a god became too attached and lost control when their child eventually passed into the realm of Hades.

The Gods would have minimal contact with their half-mortal children, for all of their own good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was reading 'Receiver of Many' in the Greek Mythology section (very much worth a read, even if the author does have a habit of stopping chapters at the best part) and it occurred to me that there might be a good reason behind the Gods not visiting their children. If there are 'Ancient Laws' forbidding something, there has to be a reason, and Greek Mythology is full of people - Gods and Mortals - over-reacting when it comes to their kids. Demeter was just the most spectacular about it.
> 
> Anyway, that's my opinion, and I welcome yours.
> 
> Thanks, Nat


End file.
